iepfandomcom-20200214-history
List of We Bare Bears episodes
We Bare Bears is an American }} created by Daniel Chong. It has 1 and 24 episodes so far in it's run. Series overview Episodes Season 1 |writer = Daniel Chong |synopsis = After playing "pickup" basketball, the Bears discover their stuff is gone, so they go in search of the thief that stole the stuff, but they end up uncovering a bigger crime. |french_title = Le sac à dos volé |french_translation = The backpack theft |hungarian_title = A nyomozás |hungarian_translation = The investigation |hungarian_airdate = |polish_title = Nasze rzeczy |polish_translation = Our stuff |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Nossas coisas |portuguese_brazil_translation = Our things |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |russian_title = Наши вещи |russian_translation = Our stuff |russian_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Nuestras cosas |spanish_latin_america_translation = Our things |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |turkish_title = Eşyalarımız |turkish_translation = Our goods }} |writer = Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = The Bears believe they can make a viral video, but Nom Nom disagrees. |french_title = Faire le buzz |french_translation = To the buzz |hungarian_title = Net-híresség |hungarian_translation = Net-celebrity |hungarian_airdate = |polish_title = Filmik w necie |polish_translation = The video on the net |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Vídeo viral |portuguese_brazil_translation = Viral video |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |russian_title = Популярный ролик, Populyarnyy rolik |russian_translation = Popular videos |russian_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Video viral |spanish_latin_america_translation = Viral video |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |turkish_title = Popüler video |turkish_translation = Popular video }} |writer = Abe Audish Bert Youn Daniel Chong |synopsis = When local food options disappoint the Bears, they open a food truck. |french_title = Le food truck |french_translation = The food truck |hungarian_title = A büfékocsi |hungarian_translation = The buffet car |hungarian_airdate = |polish_title = Jadłowóz |polish_translation = Food car |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Comida de rua |portuguese_brazil_translation = Street food |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |russian_title = Закусочная на колёсах, Zakusochnaya na kolosakh |russian_translation = Food truck |russian_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Camión de comida |spanish_latin_america_translation = Food truck |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = Chloe spends time with the Bears to research them for a presentation. |french_title = La vie des ours |french_translation = The bears life |polish_title = Chloe |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Chloe |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Chloe |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |turkish_title = Chloe }} |writer = Tom Law Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = After being rescued at a farmer's market, Panda believes he has found the woman of his dreams. |french_title = Le rencard de Panda |french_translation = Panda's date |polish_title = Randka Pandy |polish_translation = Panda's dating |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = O encontro do Panda |portuguese_brazil_translation = Panda's encountering |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = La cita de Panda |spanish_latin_america_translation = Panda's appointment |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |turkish_title = Panda’nın randevusu |turkish_translation = Panda's date }} |writer = Bert Youn Daniel Chong Madeline Sharafian Teresa Hsiao |synopsis = Ice fights with a Roomba; a mouse invades Panda's room; Grizz gets stuck in a tree. |french_title = Le train-train quotidien |french_translation = The daily grind |polish_title = Codzienne Misie |polish_translation = Daily missions |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Dia-a-dia de ursos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Day-to-day bears |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Osos cotidianos |spanish_latin_america_translation = Daily bears |spanish_latin_america_airdate = |turkish_title = Ayıların bir günü |turkish_translation = A day of the month }} |writer = Bert Youn Madeline Sharafian Manny Hernandez |synopsis = Grizz cannot bring himself to eat the masterpiece of a "Bear-Sized Burrito", so he brings it with him everywhere. |french_title = Accro au burrito |french_translation = Burrito addict |polish_title = Burrito |polish_airdate = |portuguese_brazil_title = Burrito |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Burrito |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Guillermo Martinez Manny Hernandez |synopsis = Grizz takes the Bears out into the woods and misleads them so they get lost to test their survival skills. |french_title = L'appel de la nature |french_translation = Nature's appeal |polish_title = Pierwotny |polish_translation = Primitive |portuguese_brazil_title = Primitivos |portuguese_brazil_translation = Primitives |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Naturaleza |spanish_latin_america_translation = Nature |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Adam Campbell Eric Favela Madeline Sharafian Manny Hernandez |synopsis = After finding a bedazzled jean jacket in a dumpster, the Bears fight over who gets to wear the "lucky" garment. |french_title = La veste en jean |french_translation = The jean jacket |polish_title = Skórzana kurtka |polish_translation = Leather jacket |portuguese_brazil_title = Jaqueta jeans |portuguese_brazil_translation = Jean jacket |portuguese_brazil_airdate = |spanish_latin_america_title = Chaqueta de mezclilla |spanish_latin_america_translation = Jean jacket |spanish_latin_america_airdate = }} |writer = Daniel Chong Madeline Sharafian Manny Hernandez Suzie Vlček Tom Law |synopsis = After a recent meltdown, a bedraggled Nom Nom asks the Bears to help him regain his spot as "cutest Internet star". |french_title = Nom Nom }} |writer = Guillermo Martinez Tom Law |synopsis = Tired of the decay of etiquette in movie theaters, the Bears decide to shush people who ruin movies for others. |french_title = Les chut-sticiers |french_translation = The shh-stickers }} |writer = Bert Youn Guillermo Martinez Kyler Spears |synopsis = Chloe has a hard time connecting with her classmates, so the Bears show her how to make college friends. }} |writer = Madeline Sharafian Tom Law |synopsis = When a Bigfoot named Charlie spends a weekend at the Bears' house, the houseguest nearly destroys the place. |french_title = Charlie }} |writer = Bert Youn Guillermo Martinez Kyler Spears Lauren Sassen Madeline Sharafian Manny Hernandez Mikey Heller Tom Law |synopsis = When Panda scares away a pack of wolves, the hierarchy of the Bears is disrupted, and emotional Panda becomes the leader. }} |writer = Bert Youn Lauren Sassen Manny Hernandez Tom Law |synopsis = The Bears' cave comes under threat when the city plans to destroy it and they must fight to protect it. }} |writer = Bert Youn Guillermo Martinez Kyler Spears Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = Panda becomes a cute sensation when a Vine video of his very cute sneeze goes viral. }} |writer = Kyler Spears Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = The Bears flashback to a time when they were cubs and discovered a giant warehouse. }} |writer = Guillermo Martinez Madeline Sharafian Manny Hernandez |synopsis = Grizz brings home a crab, which pinches Ice Bear's ear and results in a trip to the hospital. }} |writer = Bert Youn Lauren Sassen Manny Hernandez Tom Law |synopsis = When a hipster grocery store clerk shames the Bears for asking for plastic grocery bags, the Bears realize that eco-friendly tote bags are their way of gaining acceptance amongst the progressive people of the Bay Area. But in their effort to gain popularity, the Bears let the culture of tote bags take over their lives. }} |writer = Kyler Spears Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = Charlie is a lone wolf who, like the Bears, would love to find a place for himself in the world. In an effort to do so, Charlie throws a party, but ends up going on an adventure with the unlikeliest of animals, a wild snake. }} |writer = Bert Youn Guillermo Martinez Tom Law |synopsis = Panda is an avid e-dater, and when a lovely French woman matches with him and agrees to a video chat date, Panda and his brothers engineer the situation so Panda is able to show the best side of himself on the video chat, even if that side of him is completely exaggerated. }} |writer = Julian Narino Kyler Spears Lauren Sassen Tom Law Vera Brosgol |synopsis = Pet Shop tells the tale of where the Baby Bears once lived, and after a run-in with a video crew shooting a Sarah McLachlan-type animal adoption video, almost seize an opportunity to find a home separated from each other. }} |writer = Lauren Sassen Madeline Sharafian |synopsis = On a day out with just Ice Bear, Chloe realizes Ice Bear only runs errands for his brothers. Determined to show him a fun day in the city, Chloe promises to help Ice Bear have a good time, even if it means staying in a museum after it closes. }} |writer = Bert Youn Danny Ducker Guillermo Martinez Lauren Sassen Louie Zong Manny Hernandez |synopsis = When the Bears’ beloved laptop breaks, they finally have the need to do something they’ve never done before: get jobs. Working at a trendy cupcake shop, the Bears find that the working world is much tougher than they realized. }} |writer = TBA |synopsis = The Bears, being an urban bunch, hadn’t ever heard of the idea of hibernation until Chloe tells them about it. Grizz, loving the idea of eating a ton and then just sleeping to his heart’s content, goes for it with reckless abandon. But Grizz is so excited for hibernating… that he can’t fall asleep. }}